


Dylan's First Space Jump

by AwatereJones



Series: Dylan Verse [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Drama, Family, Gen, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Dylan has never been to space, this will be his first time in a real saceship, a real jump thourgh time and space as Jack and Ianto take the boys to another planet. Lorenzo feels pride in being included as a member of the family and we get to see the more cutthroat side of these two men we know is hidden under their calm fascade. They get what they want.





	1. Chapter 1

The boys were nervously checking Ianto as he stood calmly in line, Jack ahead with the luggage and tickets. Ianto was in militarial garb and looked almost regal with the Jones Sash to declare his family line. Dylan hadn't understood these things and Ianto had patiently explained that once upon a time the Jones blood protected the Royal Family and as a result they had special privilege. Although he didn't often use the Jones Colours which were a deep burgundy and gold compared to Jack's Blue and silver he knew it would help move things along.

Dylan nodded silently knowing he was really saying it meant no one would question why they had a child with them that was humanoid yet not of Earth origin like him. Lorenzo's slightly tanned skin did look like Dad's I guess but those almond shapes eyes that slanted slightly were definitely a giveaway to off-world blood. Taddy was protecting him. He knew he would.

"Taddy? How long will it take?" Dylan asked.

"Maybe half an hour once we lift off" Ianto replied gently, "it will take a little while to get the engines hot enough once we are safely in the ship."

Both boys clung to one another as they peered out the huge glass walled building at the hulk of metal floating outside in the black. The hover that rose to this first space station just above the atmo had been exciting with Ianto squealing along with them when they felt the shift of gravity to a moment of weightlessness before the artificial grav clicked in.

"Right, here we are" Jack said as he pointed and the sleeker vessel seemed to be mocking the others as they moved towards it, a salute as Jack neared and then they were walking along a long tunnel to the ship.

"Captain, we are ready to go in T-minus twenty" an ensign said proudly as she knelt to look at the boys, "And these handsome soldiers are your security?"

Dylan puffed his chest out as he threw an arm around Lorenzo and both boys gaped as she produced little badges with the insignia of the vessel, pinning them on their tunics, "There we are. All crew have these especially security guards."

Ianto gushed, "Oh wow, now everyone will be jealous of me and my lovely guards. Look Captain, I have my own bouncers."

Jack grinned as he nodded, "Good, good. Protection for you when I am asleep or in the loo. Makes sense."

They were led to their seats and Ianto showed them how to buckle in as Jack stowed their carry-on bags, settling next to Dylan so the boys were between them and he patted their legs before reaching to pat Ianto's "Ready husband?"

"Yes husband of mine" Ianto replied, their pre-rehearsed responses agreed to make sure the boys felt safe, "My very first space jump in the new model. I might pee meself, I'm so excited."

"Just remember Tiger, you have to chew the gum they give you so your ears don't pop and get sore." Jack crooned like Ianto needed the lecture not the boys and Ianto nodded as he smiled encouragingly to the boys.

"You two will remind me right?" he asked. "You will look after me?"

The ensign appeared with a little tray of gum and the boys rigorously debated the different flavours before both agreeing Ianto would like the cherry as would they. Three pieces were taken, then Lorenzo gently removed and apple one to hand to Jack, "Apple. You eat lots of them sir."

"Yes Enzo, I do like apples. Exactly the one I was going to choose, well done Soldier" Jack said with a wide grin and Lorenzo puffed proudly in the seat as the men shared a look over his head.

The engines started to whine as the boys clutched at one another, their fear showing even as they squealed with glee and the klaxons sounded to indicate the uncoupling from the space station. There was a thump and Ianto squealed too, jigging as he turned to Jack, eyes wide, "Here we go Cariad, so exciting!"

Then they began to move the window shades slowly coming down and the boys hastily undid the wrappers on their gum while Jack and Ianto sedately did their own, then Ianto held out a hand for the wrappers.

"Now Taddy" Dylan decided. Lorenzo nodding his agreement so they popped their gum in and started to chew, then… boom…. They were thrown back in their seats as they jumped and giggled while clutching together in a huddle.

The ensign watched the two men covertly kissing then checking the children and she smiled, slipping into the cockpit to tell the vessel's captain, her husband of the image. Soon he was in the main cabin kneeling to invite the boys up to see the cockpit.

"Oh wow" Dylan gushed, "Can we? Tad? Dad?"

"You kidding?" Ianto blustered as he struggled out of the harness, "I wanna see too!"

They were shown around and Jack quietly explained things as the Captain looked at him then pointed, "Harkness right? I remember you. We trained together."

"Ralf, yeah. This is my husband Ianto so its Harkness-Jones now" Jack said with obvious pride, "And these are our boys."

Lorenzo's eyes widened as he was shoved forward with Dylan for approval, the captain smiling softly, "And they look like good strong boys too. You must be proud of your lovely family."

"Yes" Ianto answered as his hands landed on each child's shoulder to stand behind them, "We are overwhelmed with pride for our boys."

Lorenzo couldn't speak for a while, this new emotion strange.

Pride.

.

.

.

.

.

Militarial is a made-up word. It denotes one who served in the military as a life choice or long term. We know Jack was a Captain and Ianto is still an enigma … who knows how deep his roots go into the underworld beneath the feet of 'normal' people. Hoodlums are invading different verses, in Walter Verse they are an offshoot of an old tribal thing … maybe in this one they are of another sort… like inglorious bastards?

I am glad you are enjoying the shorts ... I have come to realise some of my friends only like reading completed stories so I am doing little smippets like this at a time.


	2. Ta?

They disembarked and there was a transporter waiting for them at the main doors.

"Captain! Good to see you and … oh my. Doctor Jones?" the man standing by the main door paled and took a physical step back from the approaching family, Ianto bristling as he recognised him as well.

"Awkers" Ianto barked, "You still alive?"

"Ah … sir. Hello Doctor" the man seemed shaken as he looked down at the children, then he swallowed, "Still alive sir, thank you for intervening there."

"You were lucky, I still don't know if I like you" Ianto said as he motioned the children in and Jack looked at the man long and hard, wondering how Ianto knew him and why the animosity had been so openly shown in front of the children. Whatever this man had done …. Ianto had wanted to slam his head against the hull of the vessel. The Jones insignia might have gotten a bit smudged with face.

"You'll tell me later?" Jack whispered and Ianto snorted as he nodded, then Jack looked in the cockpit of the luxury Transporter and forgot everything, in love with the loveliest little ship he had ever seen.

"Like a Chula Ambulance" Ianto agreed, "Remember those Cariad? Bastards to park."

Jack grinned as he lifted off, the insignia on the side ensuring they could move to the second level where traffic was sparse and they glided to the next stop.

"Are you sure?" Ianto asked as he peered out, "It's supposed to be a government office."

"Looks like it love" Jack checked the onboard computer again, "This is it."

"Right, I want to make fist contact" Ianto said as he moved to the doors, shaking his arms as his body lengthened and became less imposing, more officious and he looked like he needed a clipboard or something as he shot his cuffs. Doctor Harkness-Jones was about to enter the building.

He moved along to the doors and knocked with confidence, looking down at the woman who answered and blinked up at him, "Hello. Doctor Harness-Jones. I am expected."

"Yes sir" she squeaked, leading him along the corridor to a glass door that was dirty and scuffed, Ianto swallowing as he saw this was the contact centre and obviously in keeping with the financial state of the area. He pushed the door and opened it, a little squeal showing that he was not only welcome but remembered as the little girl shot to her feet and waddled towards him with her arms up.

"Ta!"

"Carley!" Ianto crooned as he knelt to scoop her up, "Beautiful buggly bum. Look at you, what a pretty dress, like a little princess."

She was squealing as she hugged his neck tightly and he turned to look at the couple sitting solemnly in their straight baked chairs. The woman's dress was the same dreary faded floral material as the baby's dress. Curtain fabric?

"Hello there sorry to ignore you for a moment, she is just so lovely" Ianto smiled, "You obviously have kind hearts, she is happy."

The woman shifted in her seat and Ianto sat, smiling still, "I will just signal my husband, the boys are busting a gut to get in here to her. Oh, such a pretty girl! Yeah?"

Ianto touched his ear, the militarial coms not overlooked by the husband who blinked and turned to watch the door as Jack strode in, the boys on his coattails. He stood in hero pose as the boys skirted around him and raced to the baby, Lorenzo struggling not to cry as he cuddled his baby sister with relief, crooning and plonking on the floor.

"Well, introductions. I am Doctor Ianto Harkness-Jones. Child psychologist, psychologist and behavioural therapist" Ianto said softly, "That is my handsome husband Captain Harkness-Jones. Militarial."

"Nice to meet you" Jack said, not moving towards them as he saw their alarm.

"You are Minerva's sister? Ah … Annabelle?" Ianto canted his head, "You have the same lovely hair. Such pretty hair. Carley will have that too."

She preened as she lost her fear, "Yes. My husband Dorbit and I were not going to have children, we had neither the funds or inclination but … well … blood is blood."

"Family is not denoted by bloodline" Dylan said as he stood to face her, "It is love that makes a family whole. My Taddy is the best man in the worlds and the only one I love that is not my Daddy. My mummy died and Taddy is my parental now. He loves me and cherishes me and I will be his forever. Lorenzo is my best friend and I love him. He is like my brother."

Ianto placed a hand around Dylan's waist to pull him close and silence him, then he sighed, "As you can see, the children are passionate. Carley has been missed and I know that the two of you have sacrificed in the name of blood. My sister and I were split up after me Da killed Me Mama. We never reconnected as we should have, she resents me for seeming to have a better life even though she went to family and was loved where as I went to a militarial school where I was alone and afraid for so long."

Everyone looked down as Lorenzo clutched at his sister, his eyes wide as he whimpered, "You are leaving me here too?"


	3. Hush now

"Goddess no!" the man spluttered, "She is enough work and she is only small. No, a child of your size… never. We are barely surviving as it is."

Jack had an internal fight, not wanting to speak without first talking to Ianto but knowing they could not very well leave the room for the debate so he took a chance on the thought that they would agree, "Actually, we wanted her too. We were going to fight to keep them both and they practically snatched her away."

"No!" Annabelle gasped, "They told us nobody …. They played us."

"Spectacularly, and it is a credit to your kind hearts that you took her in" Ianto rushed to reassure them, "I know the cost of children. The burden. Could you even fit her let alone afford her?"

"No, we were trying to find larger accommodation and I was going to have to take another job… wait. You want her?" Dorbit's eyes narrowed and Ianto knew he had him so he zoned out the horrified look of the woman and focused on the man.

"I hate the thought of separation, I want to keep them together and… in light of the expense this has incurred for you both I would be more than happy to offer you free access to them anytime you want to come and visit. Transport provided of course and as you have had her for over a week … compensation for her keep?" Ianto patted his pockets like he was trying to make up his mind, "A hundred credits? No. Um …"

Both adults sucked in their cheeks as they blustered that they couldn't possibly….not that amount…

"No you are right. Food. Clothing, such a lovely gown … not right… I am sorry" Ianto slumped, "This is not a business transaction after all, we will be family now. I'll tell you what, a stipend might be better, that way you can visit whenever you like without asking for money or such like servants that was so insensitive of me. I think …Cariad?"

"I think a hundred credits a month" Jack said calmly feeling the air shift in the room as the couple physically reared back to gape, "Then they can upgrade their home. We can come visit then sometimes too. Selfish to want our home planet all the time. We can have adventures then, come visit, the kids still see their home planet and are reminded of the beautiful place they originated from."

"Oh Cariad, yes. Unless that is too gaudy of us?" Ianto's eyebrow lifted slightly as he looked at the man who was swallowing down his greed as he nodded.

"Good. A contract, then no one can accuse them of blackmailing us for the baby or something stupid. It will show this is a mutual agreement for the children" Ianto clapped his hands and rose to fetch a tablet, the already penned agreement waiting as he pretended to search for a template. "This one…no….ah….oh. no Catkind is different….ah. This one. Here, Cariad?"

Jack made a show of looking at it, "We need to change that love. They need to remain as bloodline. Maybe relist as Aunt and Uncle via Maternal bond. Then it means their mother remains in the lines."

"Good idea, the Jones line cancels out most others with our royal lineage anyway" Ianto muttered and Jack watched the woman's hand cover her mouth as she finally saw how close they were to a lot of money … or problems.

Ianto flustered with the stylus and signed, handing it to Jack who signed and handed it over, "Here we are. Your bank details to add so it's a direct deposit on the first of each month, yes? Then it is all above board and shows that this is nothing more than a family allowance."

Eager signatures completed the papers that signed Carley over to them as well as relinquished any claim to either child.

Ianto rose, "She looks tired poor mite. A kiss goodbye?"

Lorenzo looked horrified and swallowed as he stroked her hair, looking up as Ianto reached down then scooped them both up.

"Come on cherubs, kiss aunty and uncle goodbye then I will settle you in the transporter bed for a snuggle. Dyls? Coming son?" Ianto moved to the coupe who dutifully kissed cheeks and stepped back to allow exit as they were too shocked to do anything else.

Too easy.

Jack hesitated and turned back, "Thank you or making him happy. My husband is my main concern. Him and my son are my world, now those children are mine now too and I will die to protect hem. Ianto? Not just the Senior Jones of the entire Jones Empire but he is an active soldier as well, even if a silent one, he is still a Hoodlum and you not only saved those children … you may have saved yourself. For he would not just die for them … killing comes easy when love is involved."

Jack left them to ponder those comments, the little pouch with two hundred credits Jack had been clutching in his pocket left as a sweetener too.

He had been willing to offer more.


	4. New Reality

They flew to the motel and parked, taking the kids into the luxury chalet they had pre-booked knowing they would need a day or so before returning to Earth, the flight scary for the poor little girl who probably had a horrendous one here in the first place.

"OK. Awkers" Jack said as he sat next to Ianto watching the huddle of children sleep, "He was terrified of you."

"He is two years older, smart and thought picking on the runts was a good idea" Ianto snorted as he leaned into Jack's chest, the cuddle warm, "He had picked on a couple of smalls then saw me in the Mess one day, storming over to confront me."

"Of course, I wore the standard colours, no Jones insignia on my clothing to show my lineage as they preferred us to all be uniform. He soon learnt that he had grabbed a tiger by the tail" Ianto smiled, "He healed of course, regained most of his vision in that eye that was twitching."

Jack sniggered softly as he hugged Ianto to him, "Vicious kitty."

"By the end of the day everyone knew I was a Jones, that was for certain" Ianto sniffed, "That was the end of Runt Rubbing."

Jack was giggling now as he kissed Ianto, "So he thanked you today?"

"Erg, he got in trouble in the service, apparently my name was on his file and they seized on the Jones part, rang me for a reference. He was shagging some general's daughter or something and I decided it was preferable to running over someone's dog so I told them he was a good stick." Ianto shrugged, "As much as I don't like him, it was a long time ago and he was in the service. He was defending. Wore the colours of my militarial house."

"You have a good heart" Jack sighed happily, "Even someone you could bottle gets a pass."

"Sometimes" Ianto agreed as he let his head fall onto Jack's shoulder and revelled in the closeness he thought he would never feel with another. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes" Jack said calmly, "Definitively a good heart there."

"Jack" Ianto poked him and he sniggered, "Dylan is such a light in the dark, two more? I see no negatives here. Dylan is not jealous, not annoyed and clearly as passionate as Lorenzo about the little dumpling. I was thinking … Andy is so close to me, more of a personal assistant than another worker, maybe he would be better suited in that role?"

"Like… a live-in maybe?" Jack agreed, "A PA come nanny?"

"You know he would jump at it, would love to be with us. He is a lonely soul ya know with just his Granny he visits once a month" Ianto smiled, "Not like there's not enough room."

"You know… they look so sweet. Look at them, Dylan is not an only child now. He has his best friend there forever. A baby girl to spoil with little tea parties and frilly dresses" Jack gushed.

"Unless she wants to be like her Daddy and wear a big coat and long pants" Ianto giggled, "It was you she wanted to cling to when we walked form the Transporter to here."

"She's a lovely little one. I always wanted a daughter, not that Dylan wasn't so perfect but… we talked of a second child. A little girl to smother. Look at her tiny eyelashes" Jack sighed happily, "So happy right now."

"And so are they" Ianto smiled as he reached out to cup Jack's cheek, "Me too. My beloved, look at us. A family."

"I love you" Jack whispered, "My mad Hoodlum Tiger. My life."

"Stop it" Ianto blushed in that way Jack loved so much, "And show me."

Ianto led him from the room to their own where Jack proceeded to show Ianto how much he loved him and how right their world was, even when he was the one left debouched and panting as his husband calmly redressed and padded off to check the 'kitties' again.

Gods, Jack didn't know joy could feel so…..so…

Filling.

.

.

.

.

.

I know….I know. You want it finalised, you want reassurance that this is gonna last. I know.

Next, Dylan's Adoption Wish… I think you all know what it will be.


	5. Dylan's Adoption next

Ianto was nervously checking the time and Dylan knew something was up, not at all surprised when the doorbell announced a visitor and Ianto made a noise in his throat. Mister Harvey entered and Dylan relaxed, not worried now as he leaned over to whisper to Lorenzo that this is the nice man that Tadda knows.

Little heads nodded in unison as they rose, Dylan speaking first as is the way with these two, "Hello Mister Harvey."

"Hello Dylan, you have a friend today?" he asked carefully as he sat in the chair Ianto had whispered was 'safe' and he made a mental note to question the reason for that later.

"This is Lorenzo, he's me mate" Dylan pulled Lorenzo close, "And it's Enzo to me."

"Well hello young man" Mister Harvey said softly, "You do look like good friend material."

"And that's Carley, she's our baby sister" Dylan said and Mister Harvey noted the use of 'our' in the statement as Ianto tried not to hover. His hands wringing to show his concern for the meeting as the children were totally unaware of its hidden meaning.

.

,

,

So we have come to the part you have all been waiting for ... time to lock in the family unit so there can be no further efforts to tear them apart. Cue the adoption process that has Ianto ever so quietly having kittens ... and we know he doesn't need anymore of those in the house.

Dylan's Adoption is next.


End file.
